scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return to Crystal Cove
Return to Crystal Cove is the 1st episode of Scooy-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 3 Premise The gang returns to Crystal Cove, but not everyone's happy to see them. Including the newest mystery crew The Puzzle Racers. Who will be the first to solve the mystery of the ghost haunting the Crystal Cove Spook Museum? Synopsis The episode starts with an auction going on in the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. The auctioneer is selling a priceless ruby necklace when a ghost swoops in and steals it. It disappears and everyone runs out. The gang is driving back to Crystal Cove after the events of Nibiru. Sherriff Stone stops them saying they already have a new mystery crew in Crystal Cove. A group of racecar drivers stop in front of the gang. They introduce themselves, as Cliff, Danica, Lillian, Nialle and Chippy the racing Chipmunk. They call themselves the Puzzle Racers and they say they are a lot better than Mystery Incorporated at solving mysteries. Cliff sneeres. The gang head to the spook museum to see Velma's mom for info on the Puzzle Racers. Velma's mom tells them that they're investigating the Spook of the Spook Museum. Velma's mom says the ghost is great publicity for her tours. Fred says they should split up to investigate. Him and Daphne are going to investigate Velma's mom because she has a motive. Meanwhile Scooby, Shaggy and Velma will investigate the museum. But instead the ghost appears with the ruby necklace around its neck. It chases them to the auction stage where plenty of oddities were being sold. The spook grabbed a strang golden mask. It disappeared. The Puzzle Racers appeared out of nowhere saying what a lousy job the gang did. They walked away. Velma thinks its suspicious how they weren't there when the spook attacked. The gang walks to the Puzzle Racers HQ to see if they have anything to do with the spook. Inside the gang found many strange maps and coordinates to different locations. Shaggy says there is no clues to the spooks identity. The gang runs. They hear an engine roar. They head back to the the spook museum. Velma's mom is nowhere to be found so Fred sets up a trap. The spook appears and it trips on a wire. A cage comes down on it. They unmask it as the auctioneer. He used a puppet during the auction so it looked like it wasn't him. Then he wanted more of the valueble items so he made a costume to steal them. Scooby yells Scooby-Dooby-Doo and the gang laughs. They're glad to be back. Characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Cliff Byrnes, Auctioneer, Chippy and Sherriff Stone * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Nialle Wally * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Danica FitsPatrick * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley, Capecod Dinkley and Rayna Lillian Villains *Spook of the Spook Museum Suspects Culprit Locations *Crystal Cove *Puzzle Racers HQ *Crystal Cove Spook Museum Trivia Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Myster Icorporated Season 3 Category:Scooby Doo Mystery Icorporated Season 3 Category:Scooby-Doo Mystery Icorporated Season 3 Category:Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 3